


Phone Screen of Sin

by anewtinystory



Series: AkaKuroAka [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/pseuds/anewtinystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko edited a picture of him having a three-way with both Akashi and set it as his phone wallpaper. Of course the rainbowheads found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Screen of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I made an art trade with @oicowlypta on tumblr and somehow we agreed to draw porn for each other. I requested AkaKuroAka of course (it was an intense discussion of who to s#ck and who to f#ck LOL)! 
> 
> In this story,  
> Akashi-kun is Oreshi  
> Sei-chan is Bokushi

[ArtTradeOfSin.png](http://anewtinybook.tumblr.com/post/131484698318/oicowlypta-and-i-did-an-art-trade-and-despite)

* * *

**H** ave you ever wondered what Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuurou do on their free time?

Well, for the past few days they have been recording their intimate moments, or in layman's terms, making sex tape. _Oh so impure!_ You might think. We thought these two were the straight man characters. Who came up with this idea? It must be that sick Akashi, with heterochromatic eyes, isn't it?

No. Your second guess might be incorrect too, if you are those who believe that Kuroko Tetsuya is not as innocent as he seems. The one who is surprisingly kinky in bed is the _original_ Akashi Seijuurou. That one with the prince charming smile who everybody thinks is a pure cinnamon roll.

_**Can you explain this, Akashi-kun?** _

"I want to see Kuroko's expression when he's down on his hands and knees." He forms a smile and a sparkle emerges next to it.

_**And you are okay with this, Sei-chan?** _

"If Tetsuya is happy with it, I don't see why not. Besides, I can show on screen how my techniques are better than the other me."

"This is not a competition, Akashi-kun." Kuroko remarks from behind.

_**What is your take on this matter, Kuroko-kun?** _

"I'm combining some frames from the video into a picture so it looks like I'm having a threesome with both Akashi-kun."

The feel when you realise that Bokushi is the most naive and innocent of them all.

* * *

Kuroko shows us the picture he pieces up together. In it, he's on all fours and Akashi-kun is thrusting into him from behind, while he's busy burying his face into Sei-chan's crotal area. To put it simply, he's sucking his dick. While being fucked in the ass. 

"If only this is possible in reality..." The bluenette sighs.

"I apologise for not reaching your expectation, Kuroko..." Akashi Seijuurou, the perfect leader and probably the smartest person in the whole franchise, feels so inadequate for not being able to split himself into two bodies.

Kuroko consoles his boyfriend, but later on he discreetly tells us, "What a waste. He has that Perfect Rhythm Play ability too. This means no matter how many participants involved, he _will_ make it work and make everyone feels _good._ Too bad the three of us will never have the chance to try it out."

Akashi-kun overhears this, unsure if he wants to laugh or cry.

* * *

Kuroko sets that picture as his phone's wallpaper. It's as though he wants to show off. Not only does he have an intelligent, handsome, wealthy, and all the things perfect boyfriend; he has _two_. And they are being linked together by him in that NSFW photo.

One may suspect that he leaves his phone on purpose when he goes to the restroom. His rainbow friends are having a little get together dinner at Kise's apartment. Nowadays if you don't lock your phone and leave it unattended around your friend, your social media status might be updated with scandalous content, or random people on your contact list may receive hip and happening messages.

Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't have to worry about all those. His phone screen itself is already scandalous and hip and happening.

"K-kurokk--- _ackh!_ " Kise Ryouta chokes on his own nosebleed. He planned to take a selfie with Kurokocchi's phone and set it as the lock screen. But holy--- _what is this??_

Kise is in such a panic that he just _has_ to tell someone about this finding. So he does it to the nearest person available: Midorima Shintarou. The blond flashes the phone screen to his carrot friend and...

"What is wrong with you nanodayo!!??" Midorima thinks that Kise had photoshopped the picture (putting Kuroko and Akashi's heads on a random porn picture) and is now showing it off. The green-haired man lifts his arms to shield himself from that _sinful, inappropriate, obscene, too-many-naked-Akashi_ sight.

"It's not me, Midorimacchi! This is Kurokocchi's phone!" Kise is still flaunting the lock screen only a few inches ahead from the other's face.

"Keep it away from me!" Midorima closed his eyelids with the tightest level possible. "So impure nanodayo!! Stay away from it before Akashi comes back from the kitchen!"

"Why the heck are you guys so noisy?" Aomine comes to investigate the case.

"Aominecchi, it's better that you don't see this. You'd pull that expression again, the one you had whenever you see Momoicchi's homemade bento. It's not easy on the eyes!" Kise tries to hide Kuroko's phone away. But this only fuels the Daiki boy's curiosity.

"Is that Tetsu's phone? Lemme see!" He brawls with Kise to grab hold on the controversial object. The only one who can stop Aomine from finding porn is... nobody, not even Aomine himself. When he finally gets to see his dear bro Tetsu being penetrated from both sides, he screams. 

"AAAAAAGH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" Aomine shuts his eyes in a grimace and swings his arms around like his eyes have just been squirted with fresh lemon juice. "WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCKIGN--!! GIVE ME MY INNOCENCE BACK!"

"What kind of innocence nanodayo! You're already a pervert! I'm the one who should say those words!"

"MY DICKFUCK INNOCENCE! I NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE SEEN TRIPLE DICK GAY PORN BEFORE AND WHY IS THE FIRST ONE LITERALLY STARRED BY MY OWN FRIENDS--MY FUCKIGN OWN--TETSU WHYYY"

"Sushhh! Don't shout, Aominecchi...!"

Murasakibara and Akashi came into the living room, where all the commotion is.

"What's wrong, Minechin~?" The purple giant asks, while nicking some popcorn chicken from the bowl Akashi was holding.

"So you found Tetsuya's picture," says Akashi indifferently, lightly smacking Murasakibara's hand from stealing more chicken.

"Heh~ what picture? Show me~"

"Atsushi, you're not old enough to see--" But Akashi's warning is too late, for Kise already flashes the phone screen at their direction.

"Huhh? How come there's two Akachin at the same time? Akachin, can you do that? Show me." Murasakibara is even too innocent to know that there is such thing called photo editing.

"No reaction about the activity at all nanodayo??"

"I can't decide if Murasakibaracchi is too childlike or too mature!"

"MY EYES! MY EYES! WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE-- TETSU WHAT THE FUCKIGN!" Meanwhile Aomine still hasn't moved on.

"Aomine-kun, you are overreacting." The porn star arrives.

"Gyah, Kurokocchi! Have you been here the whole time!?" Kise lets go of Kuroko's phone and throws it to the owner.

Kuroko catches it and grins, "This is why you shouldn't mess with other's belonging, Kise-kun."

"Have you no shame, Kuroko?" Midorima retorts. "And Akashi, I thought you're a respectable human being with good judgment and high level wisdom nanodayo!" 

"It doesn't mean I have to be a boring one, Shintarou," Akashi smirks. "I'll have you know that I am also a gentle and passionate lover. Ask Tetsuya." 

"I am _not_ going to ask him anything nanodayo!!"

"He's big and satisfying," Tetsuya answers anyway. 

"I DIDN'T ASK NANODAYO!!" Midorima's eyes dilate so much they look like they are about to pop out of his glasses. 

"TETSU WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE--"

"You broke Midorimacchi and Aominecchi," Kise facepalms. "And here I thought I would be the one to crumble first."

* * *

"Did you do that on purpose, Kuroko?" Akashi asks when they are lying on his bed later that night. 

"Let everyone see the picture? Yeah."

"Why?"

"I just want to see their reaction. I thought it would be hilarious. And it was," Kuroko giggles softly.

"At the expense of exposing our intimate moments," Akashi raises his brow, the pair of scarlet eyes glinting more of amusement rather than irritation.

"I didn't think you would mind, Akashi-kun?"

"How to say this... If you look at the picture, my whole profile is the only one clearly visible." That is true. The other Akashi (Sei-chan) only has his back exposed, and Kuroko's face was almost covered - showing only the lower half of his back. 

But _this_ Akashi-kun has his whole body on display, from his flustered face and hooded eyes to the way he grips on Kuroko’s hip, and if you squint, you can taste the raw sexual pleasure as you zoom in to the part he thrusts into Kuroko’s ass. One may argue that this picture leaves you wondering how it would be like to have the real Akashi Seijuurou sliding in and out your most intimate part. And he’s unsure of what to feel about this.

Kuroko tries to fix the situation. “But that is why I love this picture so much, Akashi-kun. You look stunning and it makes me happy that I am the only one who can draw out this kind of expression from you.” The blue-eyed man curves an angelic smile. “I guess I am guilty for wanting to show it off.”

This confession shoots right into the tender heart of Akashi-kun and you _know_ that he will let his boyfriend do whatever he wants from that point on. It’s not like this is a new occurrence anyway; Akashi-kun has always spoiled Kuroko since Sei-chan can ever remember.

' _Ah, Kuroko has exceeded my expectation again_ ,' he'd say proudly as Kuroko Tetsuya breaks all the rules and steps over him.

Sei-chan rolls his eyes and stares at the camera like he’s in The Office.

 

 


End file.
